


It’s more like jumping than flying

by lloydsglasses



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydsglasses/pseuds/lloydsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica discovers she can fly two months after punching a marble sink in half. Like the sink, it’s completely unintentional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s more like jumping than flying

**Author's Note:**

> Cw for referenced child abuse.

Jessica discovers she can fly two months after punching a marble sink in half. Like the sink, it’s completely unintentional.

There’s a cat mewling sadly from a tree in the Walkers’ back garden. Jessica isn’t all hard edges and sarcasm just yet, but even so she mostly just wants the cat to shut up. She tries to swing herself up onto a low branch but ends up shooting right past it, and in her shock she only just manages to catch hold to the top of the tree before it’s too late. The cat stops mewling, staring at her in apparent surprise.

She tries it again later, after Dorothy has gone out to a networking dinner or some shit, leaving Trish and Jessica alone for the evening. It’s exhilarating, feeling the wind rush past her ears and through her hair, even if it makes her eyes water. After a while she starts to wonder if she could fly to Liberty Island, and what the view would be like if she flew to the very top of the statue.

“What the hell are you doing?” A voice comes from behind her just as she’s returning to the ground, and Jessica stumbles a little in surprise. It’s Trish, of course.

“Flying,” she says, and tries to regain her footing with what she hopes looks like nonchalance.

“Looks more like jumping,” snorts Trish, as she draws level.

Jessica shrugs. She doesn’t think the semantics really matter.

Looking up at Trish, she finds her eyes immediately drawn to the fresh bruises on her neck. Trish must notice her staring because she clears her throat uncomfortably and turns to go back inside.

Jessica watches her for a beat, then opens her mouth before she’s even realised what she’s doing.

“Hey,” she calls, and Trish looks back at her. “Y’wanna try?”

The other girl stares at her incredulously, and Jessica feels immediately stupid. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares down at the grass in sullen silence.

“Okay.” The word is spoken quietly, and Jessica looks up again to check that she heard right. Trish swallows when their eyes meet but doesn’t turn back to the house.

It takes a brief but heated argument to figure out how they’re going to do it, because Trish objects fiercely when Jessica suggests holding her bridal style, even though they both know she’s strong enough. Eventually Jessica just grabs her firmly around the waist, crushes them together and leaps.

Trish screams at first from shock as they rise through the air, and then again as they fall back down to earth. They land safely though, and stand there together for a moment as Trish gasps in air.

“Again,” she prompts, once she seems to have calmed down a little.

Her hands cling tightly on to Jessica’s shoulders as they soar upward a second, a third, a fourth time, eyes darting around to watch the houses getting smaller and smaller. On the fifth go she looks directly at Jessica and laughs giddily. Jessica can’t help but smile back.

They collapse together on the grass when Jessica is too exhausted to continue. She can feel Trish still shaking with laughter where their arms are pressed together, and she glances over to see the other girl’s eyes alight with joy as she gazes up at the sky.

Trish is right, Jessica thinks.

Before, she was only jumping. Now she’s flying.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent most of yesterday marathoning Jessica Jones and it's just so fab that I needed to write something. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://lloydsglasses.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
